


Sweeter Than Any Cookie

by smallprotector



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Joly-centric, Modern AU, Other, pure fluff, they are poly and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallprotector/pseuds/smallprotector
Summary: Secret Santa gift for @kaytuesso on tumblr!  Everyone’s favourite trio do some holiday baking. This is pure fluff, because it’s basically just “everything is poly and nothing hurts”.





	

When Joly woke up early in the morning, he burrowed into the warm blankets with a smile before remembering this was the day they had all decided to do some Christmas baking. At that thought, he sat up in the bed, not caring about how cold it was. He heard Musichetta’s disgruntled murmuring and smiled before getting out of bed and tucking the blankets over his two sleeping partners. 

It was time to get everything ready. Joly knew that he would only be comfortable baking if he was certain all the surfaces they wold use were cleaned, so he got to work disinfecting the kitchen. This sort of thing had puzzled Bossuet and Musichetta when they’d first got together, but Joly had explained that anything that he saw as a safety risk made him anxious- and anyway, he had come to enjoy using his favourite lemon scented cleaner and yellow sponges and towels, they cheered him up.

As he set about making sure the kitchen was as clean as it could possibly get, Bossuet stumbled into the kitchen blearily and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Morning sunshine,” Bossuet said, getting himself a cup of coffee.

“Good morning! I you’re going to go get the ingredients for the cookies, right?”

“Yep! I think I’ll get some extra chocolate just for you- and Musichetta of course.” 

“Well you’re sweeter than any chocolate,” Joly said. 

“Nope, that’s you and you know it! Anyway, I’m going to go get dressed, have fun cleaning.”

“I will! See I’m even using those cool sponges you got me. Oh, and when you get dressed can you see if you can get Musichetta to stand up will you, I’m sure she’s already awake.”

“Lies and slander!” They heard coming faintly from the bedroom, along with more indistinct grumbling. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Bossuet replied, grinning.

As Joly continued scrubbing, Musichetta came stumbling into the kitchen and Bossuet left for the stores, cheerily kissing them both as he left. 

“Good morning dear! Do you want to turn on the radio? I think some music would make this morning even better.”

“Coffee.” 

“Of course, drink some first.” 

Musichetta sat for a while on a stool, cradling the warm cup in her hands and she watched Joly bustle around, the sight making her smile fondly. Once she finished drinking her drink, she got up and turned on the old radio they had in the kitchen, turning at the dial until she heard a Christmas song she liked. Then she went to go help Joly clean- encouraging him to sing with her all the while of course.

A bit afterwards the apartment door opened and Bossuet returned. 

“Behold, mates! I bring food from the hunt!” he said, holding up the bags full of groceries and puffing out his chest. 

“Our strong manly man has hunted for us. Oh, Joly I think I shall swoon,” Musichetta said, her hand going to her forehead in the appropriately dramatic fashion. 

“Well I’d rather you didn’t- also did you know that hunting was only ever a tiny part of what humans did for food? But don’t worry Bossuet, we’re still ever so proud of our big strong man. Now give me the edible glitter please I wanted to put it out of reach- we don’t want another incident.”

“Of course Joly, here you go,” Bossuet said, handing it over to Joly, who put it in the highest cupboard he could reach without standing on a chair. 

“Oh, does that mean we’re checking to see that the eggs don’t float again?” Musichetta asked, bouncing up and down slightly. 

“Yes! And if they lie on their sides I won’t even complain if the two of you sneak some dough,” Joly said, already filling a bowel with water. He wouldn’t have any himself, but he’d read about the rarity of salmonella in France and knew there was little risk if the eggs were still fresh- which was why he always checked. He knew one of his partners would lick their fingers or something if only by accident, but he felt better knowing the eggs were as fresh as they could be. 

Once they had put all of them in the water and none had so much as wobbled from the bottom, they set to work baking the cookies. 

“So we’re making a batch of sugar cookies to decorate with glitter, some black and white swirly ones, and those cool chocolate dipped ones right?” Bossuet asked, already getting out the flour.

“Yes!”

“I still think we should pour glitter on all of them,” Musichetta said. 

“But chocolate doesn’t really go with glitter. Plus, you have to make sure the glitter is still something special. You can’t just go around using it willy-nilly- heh, willy,” Bossuet said. He had opinions on proper holiday cookies since he’d make them with his mother ever year. 

“You’re so immature sometimes sweetcheeks. But you two should listen to me, someone once told me I have the eyes of a fortune teller, I must know things. Like what should get glitter on it.”

“That sounds like something the gentleman in the apartment would say- if he ever stopped rambling about history. Sometimes he reminds me of Grantaire,” Joly said. 

“Oh, we should bring him some of the cookies. I think he has an injured bat he’s taking care of right now, I really want to see it,” Musichetta said.

“Okay how about this: we add sprinkles to some of the chocolate ones and bring those to our neighbour and ask to see his bat. Everyone agreed?”

“Okay, that does sound like a good plan.”

So they go to the actual baking- with many a taste test in between. After only an hour or so, the first batch of cookies were out of the oven and they sat down to enjoy a cookie each- they wanted to try and save some for the others after all. Sitting together eating cookies it felt as though everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave a comment and tell me if you ejoyed it! Happy holidays!


End file.
